Fracture of the distal radius, commonly known as a Colles' fracture, is one of the most common fractures occurring in humans with frequency estimates ranging as high as 350,000 or more per year in the United States alone. Despite the high incidence of such fractures, there has been a tendency towards the relative neglect of patients with this fracture. As a result, many physicians find that patients suffering from distal radial fractures have persistent disability which is directly related to the failure to restore a normal anatomical configuration to the radial bone. Much of this failure can be attributed to the lack of a suitable device and process which would provide: (i) accurate open reduction; (ii) rigid internal fixation; and (iii) early active motion of the joint.
Colles' fractures have commonly been treated using standard immobilizing cast techniques. Such casts prevent movement of the radiocarpal joint throughout the course of rehabilitation. Further, such casts fail to provide adequate internal fixation to the radius, thereby resulting in a relatively high rate of deformity, pain, and prolonged disability.
Contemporary external fixation devices utilizing bone pins have provided some improvement in the management of severe fractures of the distal radius relative to simple plaster cast techniques. However, such external fixation devices represent only an interim step in the evolution of orthopedic management of this fracture. Numerous complications, including infection at the pin track sites, inability to maintain or obtain satisfactory reduction, joint stiffness, and prolonged periods of treatment and disability have been reported repeatedly.